


Self-control

by lachambre11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Other, Poetry, frank ocean inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachambre11/pseuds/lachambre11
Summary: "Keep a place for me, for meI'll sleep between y'all, it's no thing"





	Self-control

**Self-control**

 

A shot in the dark, a ripple through time  
Not taking chances, living with regrets  
Your eyes, liquid pools of desire and hate  
Your lips, bitten raw and stained dark  
Me, crying at the bottom of the stairs –  
_Please don’t go, please just go_ –  
I never know what to say, but when I speak it’s like a slap in your face.

 

Your hands brand my body, turn it on fire  
Your wiry arms coil around my waist like a second skin  
Your words brand my heart, turn it into dust  
Furious and born-anew, I rise from the ashes of us  
Wishing I could turn this ache into rebirth.

 

I, I, I know you gotta leave  
I, I, I want to beg you to stay  
I, I, I let you walk away.

 

Three years later, you look at me like you never been inside me  
Across the room, chill in the air, unfocused eyes measure the distance  
Between your body and mine  
Heart beating a boom boom boom across my chest  
Dress like the color of mulled wine  
You try to smile, goes for a wave instead  
The ache is back, it reaches for you  
I pretend not to see your elegant fingers dancing in the air  
Reaching for mine  
It takes all I have not to hold them back  
Hands shaking, heart breaking  
I dance away from your embrace.

 

I, I, I know I gotta leave  
I, I, I want you to beg me to stay  
I, I, I choose to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> "Keep a place for me, for me  
> I'll sleep between y'all, it's no thing"


End file.
